mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1 Bonus CD
Sincerely is Miyuki's character song, included in the first volume of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei anime series. It is sung by Shiba Miyuki's voice actress Hayami Saori (早見 沙織). Track Listing The song is written by Sumiyo Mutsumi, composed by Shunsuke Tanaka, and arranged by Wataru Maeguchi. # Sincerely # Sincerely -Instrumental- Lyrics Romaji= Asatsuyu ga tsudoi Tsubomi sae sakaseru you ni Anata he no itoshisa ga Watashi wo mezame saseteku Irodoru kisetsu wo matotte Kami naderu yubisaki Atsuku naru hoo kakusenai Toutokute massugu na Nukumori wakeau jikan Anata ni fusawashii Jibun ni naritai For my dearest Ima wo shiawase de mitashitai Ichibyou saki wa mou kawatte yuku kara Eien he mukai Kokoro kara hanatsu omoi Zutto todokeyou anata he Moshi kono sekai ga Mata anata wo hitei shite mo Dare yori mo watashi ga Ichiban no mikata de imasu Unmei tsunaida Ano hi wo wasurenai You're my special Yami ga aozora wo tozasou to Itami ni makenai Sono hitomi shinjiteru Fukanou no tobira Hiraiteku anata to nara Kitto kowakunai ashita mo Namae wo yobu koe mo Kodou hibiku oto mo Dakishimete kureru tenohira mo Koi yori mo yasashikute Ai yori mo atatakakute... Mabayui hikari Tomoshite kureta hito yo Anata no tame ni Sou, motto tsuyoku naru For my dearest Ima wo shiawase de mitashitai Ichibyou saki wa mou kawatte yuku kara Eien he mukai Kokoro kara hanatsu omoi Zutto todokeyou anata he |-| Kanji= 朝霧が集い 蕾さえ咲かせるように 貴方への愛しさが 私を目覚めさせてく 彩る季節をまとって 髪撫でる指先 熱くなる頬隠せない 尊くて真っ直ぐな ぬくもり分け合う時間 貴方にふさわしい 自分になりたい For my dearest 今を幸せで満たしたい 一秒先はもう変わって行くから 永遠へ向かい 心から放つ想い ずっと届けよう貴方へ もしこの世界が また貴方を否定しても 誰よりも私が 一番の味方でいます 運命繋いだ あの日を忘れない You're my special 闇が青空を閉ざそうと 痛みに負けない その瞳信じてる 不可能の扉 開いてく貴方となら きっと怖くない明日も 名前を呼ぶ声も 鼓動響く音も 抱きしめてくれる手のひらも 恋よりもやさしくて 愛よりも温かくて… 目映(まばゆ)い光り 灯してくれた人よ 貴方のために そう、もっと強くなる For my dearest 今を幸せで満たしたい 一秒先はもう変わって行くから 永遠へ向かい 心から放つ想い ずっと届けよう貴方へ |-| English= Morning mist gathers Making even the flower buds bloom Like my love for you I wake up Clad in the season’s colours Fingertips gently brush my hair I can’t hide as my cheeks become hot Priceless and straightforward Becoming warm in this shared time Suitable for you I want to become For my dearest I want to fill you with happiness One second ahead is already moving Heading into eternity I emit this desire from the bottom of my heart And deliver it to you for all of time Should this world Come to deny you still More than anyone else I Will be your best friend Destinies connected I’ll never forget than day You’re my special Should the blue sky plunge into darkness I won’t be defeated by pain I believe in that eye That impossible gate I will open with you Undoubtably unafraid of tomorrow A voice calls out my name The sounds pulse remains Held tight in the palm of my hand More graceful than tender passion Warmer than love… Dazzling beauty shining brightly Lit up by one person For you And becoming even stronger For my dearest I want to fill you with happiness One second ahead is already moving Heading into eternity I emit this desire from the bottom of my heart And deliver it to you for all of time Sources * http://vgmdb.net/album/45180 * http://lyrics.snakeroot.ru/H/Hayami_Saori/hayami_saori_sincerely.html Category:Releases Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Character Songs